Eygptians and Greeks
by Rast8a
Summary: what happens when the Greeks and Eygptians meet? Look inside for more. Yes there is Percabeth.Look for summary inside. Mostly adventure, with a probably a background romance plot.
1. Chapter 1

I know this really should be in the crossover section, but honestly answer me. Does anyone actually go to the crossover section and read stories? No, so here is the story of when Egyptian Magicians and Greek Demigods mix.

I awoke from my bed as my _Ba _hurtled back to myself. Another night into the Duat meant another night searching for Zia. There was still no sign of finding the real her. The past month I searched almost everywhere for her. There have been no newcomers recently.

I walked into the Great Room and glanced at the clock. Great 3:00 a.m. Despite the time Khufu was on the couch watching ESPN. In his hands was… I really rather not say what he was munching on. I decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air. I walked outside and inhaled the fresh night air. Phillip was still snoring right next to the pool. I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to go out for a walk.

Of course being a magician, having really powerful pharaoh blood and all, you didn't expect me to just go strolling out did you? I put on a sweater (100% cotton) and a pair of linen pants. Making sure that my wand and khopesh was securely tucked in my Duat locker.

I wandered the streets for a while when I finally stopped. I was just walking around and found myself next to Manhattan. Memories swarmed back to me as I remembered vague references to Manhattan. Something about… Gods… or something.

I tentatively crossed the border, and kept on walking. The air had a different kind of texture to it, but all seemed normal. Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me. I tensed, straining to hear any noise. With my mind I slowly dragged out my khopesh, and readied it. All of Horus's lessons came back to me. The stances, the blocks, and stabs all locked in place in my mind.

Suddenly the intruder sprang out. At the same time I swung around and my blade hit with a satisfying clang of metal hitting metal. What shocked me though was who was leaping out at me. I expected a demon of some king, maybe even a member of the House of Life. But in front of me suited in full battle armor was a boy. He had dark black hair, green eyes, and looked around the age of 16 perhaps… maybe 17. And at that moment he was pointing a wickedly sharp blade at me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I didn't know what I was expecting. It was another year and this time I decided to stay at camp. Chiron decided that following the battle; all the new demigods should get to see Mount Olympus. Mount Olympus was pretty much back to normal. The guard was back with a new book with a mummy on it. Elevator still played horrible music (I really need to remember to ask Zeus about the music). Still no siblings though, but it was all okay. I was a senior counselor now, so after doing rounds and making sure everyone was asleep and that on Hermes kids were sneaking around I met up with Annabeth.

Annabeth had been working overtime redesigning a new layout for Mount Olympus. I had to embrace every precious moment I could have with her. But tonight she was full awake and staring at the moon.

"Looks like Artemis is doing her rounds," she commented as she started at the full moon. I nodded my head as I joined her. We just sat there in the silence enjoying the moment. It's times like these were you can just sit next each other and not talk, yet still fell comfortable that make times precious. Soon Annabeth was asleep, exhausted from exhaustion. I smiled, and carefully carried her back to her room in Athena's temple. Of course I made sure none of Athena's guard was around, if Athena knew…. I hate to think about it.

I decided a walk down below Olympus would do me some good. I was walking around when I caught sight of the boy just strolling along. Now if you see a boy at 3:00 a.m. and you're a demigod, naturally you attack. So I sneaked up along, but it's kind of hard to "sneak" when you're in battle armor. Why was I in battle armor? Let's just say Ares wasn't over with me yet, and I didn't want to get caught by surprise.

I saw him suddenly freeze, and I knew that he knew that I was here. So I lashed out with Riptide. He turned around and Riptide locked in contact with… a normal blade? I looked at the person, a boy, probably 12years old. Still he noticed my armor, and sword. Whatever he was, he was definitely not normal.

Thanks for reading. I'll appreciate any reviews. Please point out areas that I could improve on, or mistakes. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Believe it or not, a tired disgruntled little boy wrote that first chapter within one hour. Anyway thank you for the reviews. Review, and comment on how I could improve. Anyway here's the next chapter.

My right hand struggled as I tried to keep my khospeh up. I reached for my wand with my left hand. Sadie is more of the magician type and all, but this was an emergency. Drawing on energy resvoirs from the khospeh, I summoned two jets of water that shot at him. That caught him by surprise, but with one hand reached, the water went off track. With another wave of his hand, the water surrounded by and solidified into ice.

"You're a magician! A water elemental magician from the House of Life!" I said. How else could he have so masterfully controlled water? He was probably a very powerful magician as well, as I heard no chanting from him.

I tugged at the rope, and found it too firm. Maybe I should have listened to Dad, and played more basketball. Practicing a sword helps, but maybe something that requires work from the whole body. Note to self, ask Khufu from basketball lessons.

I reached out into my khospeh with my mind, and grasped whatever energy there was left in it. I readied it just in case the boy should strike.

"Magician? No, I am a demigod. A son of Poseidon in fact, and so are you." He said eyeing me with his sharp green eyes.

"What? Son of who? I am the son of my Dad and Mom! My dad is the God of the Dead, and my mom…" I started but the boy took several steps back at the word "Dead".

"Son of Hades? That's not possible, you can't be. Unless…" The last part came out as a small whisper. "Right, so we're not enemies," he said and suddenly the ice around my melted into water.

Then, this is really weird, but with one touch to his sword it became a ballpoint pen. A normal one ballpoint pen, that you could find anywhere. He touched his shield and it sunk to a bracelet.

"What? No magical shrinking armor?" I asked. He eyed me carefully and stepped up to me.

"Hmm, you don't have the makings of an immortal…" he said apparently not hearing what I said. He touched my hand and held it as though feeling for something. Suddenly a sharp slash, and pain swelled into my hand. I did the only one thing… I screamed (Sadie! This is my story! Get out of my room!) Anyway the boy looked pretty happy.

"Nope not an immortal," he commented. I snatched up my butter knife (What! I feel connected to it. It's the first thing I ever summoned) and stabbed him hard. Hey I was mad, and when I'm mad I become reckless. Well the knife shattered on impact with his arm. He grinned a stupid little smile.

"Where are you from," the boy asked.

"Brooklyn," I said still eying him. Who knows? He might be our lovely friend the Alligator God in a disguise.

"Brooklyn!" he exclaimed. Then he thought about it. "Who's your dad?"

I decided to answer truthfully. He's Osiris, God of the Dead, and he has a pretty cute dog called Amitt," said. What? After Amitt knew we were friends he was quite cuddly.

"Wait isn't Osiris is like an…. Egyptian God?" he asked. I nodded. He stared at me in awe. I stared back, not knowing a thing.

"Come, we need to talk to Chiron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so now it's my turn, cause I don't think Carter would have understood much. I took him and started running to the Empire State Building. We learned each other's name on the way, but I was too lost in my own thoughts.

I mean… Egyptian Gods! Well there was Greek Gods… so why not? I dragged him into the lobby, and the guard lifted his head.

"Sorry, we're closed" he muttered sleepily. I sighed, did he always have to deny the fact that I was a demigod.

"600th floor" I said as I knocked the desk.

"Doesn't exist, try again in 10 seconds," he muttered. I silently counted to ten. This time I asked nicely. "Okay, elevator on the right. Take the card…" he gave us the card, and then passed out snoring. I pushed Carter in inserted the card, and 600th floor here we come. In the elevator Carter seemed to be in torture. Can't really blame him, man these Gods have no taste for music what so ever. Finally we arrived in Olympus. Carter stared in awe.

"Am I seeing things?" he asked.

"Nope, welcome to Olympus." I said. He stared awestruck. "Yeah…. We don't have much time before the other wake up."

I barged into Chiron's tent.

"Chiron! It's time to talk!" I shouted. Chiron was sleeping with polka-dotted pajamas that said "My Little Pony".

"Hmm, oh, before we talk, get me a can of coffee. Cream, milk, the works." He muttered as he tried to get up just to fall down again. I got the coffee, after that he was fine.

"So why did you want to barge in here at 4:00 in the morning?" he asked.

"Because of him!" I shouted and pointed at Carter. Carter was standing there staring at Chiron, and finally spoke up.

"You're a talking horse," he stated.

"Normally I would forgive people who said that, but for waking me up…" he shook his head and slapped Carter. "Well what about him?"

"How about Son of Osiris?" I said. Now it was Chiron's turn to stare.

"We're in big trouble," he whispered with large frightened eyes.

So liked it? In one day two. I'm proud of myself. Review, and point out mistakes ect. And don't count on chapter three appearing tommorow. I can't type that fast, and I have my own books which I'm writing. So let me write my book so there can my more Fanfiction! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also thanks for pointing out that Carter was 14, so let's forget I said anything at all. I thank you for all the support. Anyway on to the story.

I guess that I'll start this time. Anyway, when Chiron said bad he meant bad, cause in a sudden flash of lightning a dark figure appeared at the entrance. Following him was three other figures. In another flash, Zeus appeared in front of me.

"Tremble with fear!" He shouted dramatically as he drew out his master bolt. I sighed, some things will never change.

"Lord Zeus, do you really think that the Master Bolt is necessary?" Hera asked.

"You really should be the God of Theaters," my dad muttered next to him.

"You really think so brother! Wow, that's the first time you supported me!" Zeus said and jumped up and down like a puppy. I silently eyed my dad to Zeus.

"He had an overdose of Coffee," my dad said.

"Anyway on to business!" Zeus said as more lightning flashed. "Chiron you know that we should not interfere with the other Gods. Yet now I found this magician inside our territory! This could actually bring war between us!" Suddenly something seemed to click in Carter's mind.

"Hey, one of your gods met with Thoth! What's his name? Hermic? No, maybe Hertic." He said.

"HERMES!" Zeus shouted in rage.

"Yeah! That's the one!"

Zeus bellowed in rage, and with a snap of his finger Apollo and Artemis appeared.

"Track down Hermes! Bring him here!" Apollo and Artemis didn't need to ask twice, they teleported on the spot. Within a few seconds they repapered with Hermes at their side.

"Hermes! You have met with the other gods?" Zeus bellowed.

Hermes looked down guiltily and said, "I was only apologizing to Thoth. I mean, people did rename his sacred city after me." Zeus glared at Hermes then at Carter.

"I will deal with this magician later," he declared and in another flash all the gods had vanished.

"Nice fellow," Carter remarked.

"Don't worry, he's usually more temperamental," I said.

Carter looked surprised at this. "Really? Wow…" he said.

"Chiron what does this mean?" I asked. He looked at us gravely and indicated for us to sit down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I should probably tell this part since Percy fell asleep before the story was done (yes you do, don't deny it).

"The Egyptian and Greek Gods are the top gods that control this earth. Their legacy and monuments last to this day. Such as the White House, the Washington Monument and such. Once there were three, the Norse Gods, but their power quickly fell. Anyway, the Gods from one culture always tend to stay away from each other. Less interference, less likely that the mortal enemies of us all would combine together.

Now that Carter has come here, the path is opened for the Greek and Egyptian Gods. No doubt they'll still try to avoid each other, but I can't be so sure." Chiron started as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

"What could possibly be the worst that happens?" I asked.

"Our God of Death, Hades, might try to gain more power. He might invade… ur is it Anubis?" Chiron pasued to ask.

"Nah, Anubis isn't officially the supreme God of the Dead, Osiris is."

"Ah, well Hades might try to invade Osiris's territory in hope of expanding his own." By this time Percy started snoring. Man, I feel sorry for whoever that lives with him. "But I am more worried about other things. Who is the main uh per say "bad" guy in Egyptian myth?"

"Apophis, the demon of Chaos," I said remembering the hissing sound.

"What I fear is that Kronos and Apophis will form an alliance," Chiron said darkly. I knew who Kronos was. Titan of time, a bad guy to be sure. I gulped.

"Couldn't the gods team up too?" I asked hopefully.

"Even among the 12 council members for the Greek Gods, they hardly ever agree. I doubt that adding another bunch of gods will improve it."

This could be really bad.

Thanks again for the reviews. You now have a basic concept of where this story is going. Enjoy! The next chapter might not come that quickly. Just putting it out there.


	4. Chapter 4

See before to separate my intro and everything from the story I would put _ signs. Apparently they did not work, so I'm trading them in for the awesome + sign! Review Plz. I mean around 100 views, and only 4 reviews? Seriously even if you have to just say hi it'll work. I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, even though there was like 25 visitors.

NOW! THE AWESOME SIGN OF:

Okay get out of here Carter; it's my turn to tell the story. See I noticed my dearest brother sneaked out of the house. (Admit it! You "SNEAKED" out, and didn't invite me! This first time ) I heard the door close in the Great Room, and went down to check. At first I thought it was Bast going out to hang out with some of her cat subjects.

So naturally I asked Khufu just to be sure. I found him on the couch with a pile of…. Stuff next to the couch. In his hand was a taco, and he was munching away.

"Hey, Khufu, who just went out?" I asked. He screeched. "Umm, hand signals?" I asked. He took a basketball, took a dagger off the wall, stabbed the basketball. "Really? Carter went out?" He nodded, and looked at the basketball with distaste.

So after getting properly dressed I went outside.

"_How's my favorite gosling_?" a voice inside my head said.

"_Isis! What are you doing here! Get out!"_ I mentally shouted.

"_Relax, I'm just visiting. I was bored, so I decided to tag along. I swear, I'll get out when you're done snooping around," _Isis promised. I sighed. There's really nothing I could do about that.

Silently I cast a tracking spell, and Carter's footprints flashed from the ground. I followed him, always keeping a bit behind until I reached the Manhattan-Brooklyn border. Carter's tracks actually went over into the other territory. I tentatively started crossing over.

"_I wouldn't do that,"_ Isis warned.

"_Oh don't worry, I would,"_ I replied.

"_I'm out of here,"_ Isis said worriedly and tried to barge out.

"_Oh no you don't, you came in here uninvited, so I'm not letting you out without my permission,"_ I gritted. Isis wailed again and again, but finally settled down in the corner of my head.

I crossed into Manhattan still tracking down Carter. The suddenly he's tracks mixed with someone else's. I curiously looked at the other tracks, and tracked it down till I reached the Empire States Building. I glanced at my watch. 6:00 a.m. It should be open to some early tourists by now. I rushed in to the lobby. There was no one there except for a guard reading a book at his desk.

"Um excuse me sir?"

"mm-hm," he said as he barley looked up.

"I think my brother might be here, do you know if a 14 year old boy came in recently?"

"Nope," he said not caring at all. I walked to a corner, and cast a time window spell. The spell allows me to see into the past if it was within a few hours. A very complicated spell, so Isis helped me a bit. Suddenly a window opened up, and I saw Carter with another boy talk to the guard. Okay no more Mrs. Nice Girl.

I took out my wand and staff and started chanting. I finally did what Isis always wanted to do… on fireball. I launched it at the guard purposely missing him to grab his attention. He barley blinked.

"Young lady, if you would please stop using magic. I might have to call the guards." Guards? Suddenly an elevator dinged, and stepped out two of the most horrifying creatures ever. They were both bulky, and carried metal spike clubs. They had on steel armor, and wore a helmet. A horn came out of each helmet, and they each only have one eye.

"What are those things?" I shrieked.

"Cyclops, now boys, take her away," the guard, said. I launched a bigger fireball this time, but it bounced off them like a pebble.

"_What did I tell you? Stay away, but no you had to come," _Isis sniffed disdainfully. The came closer and lifted the heavy metal clubs ready to slam down. Suddenly an object blurred past me, and suddenly all that was in front of me was yellow dust… and Bast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I assure you this is the first time I have ever done this and probably the last. I would still be enjoying a nice can of friskies right now, but Saddie "convinced" me to narrate this part.

It started out like any other morning. I sleepily crawled down into the kitchen in muffin mode. Strangely enough neither Saddie nor Carter was there. They would usually be there. The TV was on, but Khufu had fallen asleep. So the only other thing there was to do was ask Phillip. He was awake and taking a nice swim in the pool.

"Hey, where's Saddie and Carter," I managed to ask in my limited crocodile language.

"Saddie left to find Carter," Philip said, and climbed onto the land to bathe in the sun. That couldn't be good. I went outside in muffin mode and sniffed Saddie's scent. Finally I tracked it to Manhattan and **into** Manhattan. That was it.

I transformed into Bast mode, and sprinted down still sniffing out Saddie's scent. I tracked it all the way to the Empire State Building of all places. Immediately I smelt the horrifying scent of monsters. So I took out my two knives and rushed in. Inside two ugly Cyclops were bearing down Saddie. I rushed in and easily cut through the two with my knives. I grinned at Saddie.

"Missed me?" I asked.

"Bast!" she shrieked with joy. I smiled back, and turned to face the guard. He had disappeared leaving his book behind.

"Follow me," I said and got into the elevator. I pressed the button that said 600th floor. The elevator went up, and bad music played. I swear my hair was standing up the whole time while the music played. Another second and I would have blasted out the speakers, but we arrived.

When we arrived Saddie stared open-mouthed at the palaces and splendor. This was nothing compared to the Eygptian Gods' palaces. Though I must say the place was pretty darn nice, and I think I smelt a fresh can of fish friskies. I sniffed around and surely enough from a fountain of nectar, a heavenly aroma of fish was coming from it. But there is always a time and a place for everything, and now was the time to find Carter.

I tracked him down to a tent, but there were three figures there. Suddenly another three figures came out of nowhere. Pure power radiated from each one, and I knew they were Gods. I myself am a God, but they were much more powerful, because after a millineum battling Aphois I was weakened. Of course I am way more powerful now that I'm not bound to a stupid little cat called muffin. What? Oh, your wondering who is my host now. I was actually considering a lioness or tigress, but decided that was too much like (lion goddess). I choose a strong forest cat for the deal. Anyway, still they were way too powerful for me, but I had my knives just in case.

I waited for them to go away, and peered inside the tent. Carter was there being held captive by a boy, and a…. um a horse-man. How dare they capture him! I lunged at the um… horse thingy with my two knives. I heard someone in the background shout "NO!" but that didn't stop me. My knives continued it deadly arc towards the horse-man.

There. Plz review. Here's a map: ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Plz. It'll make me luv u. =) !

!

!

!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank Hera's Little Girl for being the first in a while to review. Seriously please review; even it's one word long. I also appreciate that so many people added my story to their favorites. Also, Fanfic will not accept the plus signs =(.Oh yeah, the Bast probably won't narrate again, I was just seeing how that works out. It's going to be mostly Carter and Percy, with **very **occasional narration from other characters. Saddie might pop in a few times. I also noticed a few things to clear up things. In the last chapter, Isis said how's my favorite gosling, spell check changed it from godling to gosling. Yeah, apparently Fanfic can't convert symbols, so my map to the review button was ruined ='( Anyway, on to the story!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yeah, I finally got Sadie and Bast out of my room after a few incidents including Bast dropping the mic into a bucket of… I really rather not say. Anyway, Bast left you off with her about to impale Chiron right? Well, Percy quickly shot a bucketful of water from a foot away into Bast. That stopped her, but she kinda got madder. You know cats with water. Anyway Chiron was quite surprised to see our two guests.

"Would you kindly explain why you were going to stab me?" Chiron asked as he edged closer to his bow.

"You are holding him hostage!" Bast hissed as she tried to shake away the water.

"NO! You got it all wrong!" I tried to intervene. It took a while to explain everything, but eventually everyone settled down.

"You should get out of here, especially you," Chiron said indicating towards Bast. Bast glared some more at him.

"And just why should I ge…" Bast started, but suddenly Zeus appeared with a flash of lightning.

"INTRUDERS!" He yelled. Immediately Ares and Athena appeared on either side of him. I noticed the women, I guess Athena giving Percy dirty looks.

"Ah, my two war advisors, how shall we deal with this intruder?" Zeus asked. Athena summoned a book, with a title called "Torture through the Ages." Ares immediately began to rant off random torture methods.

"We could skin her skin off piece by piece," Ares suggested.

"Or grow a bamboo underneath her, and soon the bamboo will grow through her body," Athena said still looking at the book.

"Stretch her apart."

"Gut her alive."

"Hey why don't we send her down to Tarturus?" Ares asked.

"Wow, this might be the first time I agree with you," Athena said. Zeus looked a bit disappointed.

"I was looking for something for painful," he groaned.

"Call your bother, Hades," Athena suggested. Zeus seemed to lit up in joy at this. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello… yes… no…. I'm looking for Hades…What do you mean?… I'm Zeus! The King of Gods… That's more like it," Zeus said. He waited a while then grinned. "Ah Hades, my brother, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. It requires sending someone to Apostle Fields. Hmm, an application? Okay, fine." Zeus finished. Then he turned to Athena. "Who is the most associated with the device called the… ur internet?"

"That would be Hermes, he was the one that created it."

"Hermes!" Suddenly the guy with the winged hat appeared with his cell phone in hand. Two bright green snakes were wrapped around it.

"Martha, take the calls. Yes, what is it Lord Zeus?" the guy said.

"Go to this website, and fill in the application for sending Bast to Tarturus," Zeus said giving him a slip.

"Lovely, . Should be lovely." Hermes muttered. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zeus grinned evilly, and within a flash he disappeared with Bast.

"NOOO!" Sadie cried out in agony. She had been standing there shocked the whole time.

"Well, you might as well stay here for awhile, but you better get going back soon." Chiron said rubbing his temple. "I'll need to discuss this with some other authorities." With that he galloped out of his tent. Percy looked at the both of us sympathetically.

"Here, you can come with me," he said. We looked at each other, and decided that was probably the only option we had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I could see that the two was in a lot of shock. They were probably feeling the agony I had felt when I thought I had lost my mom. I kindly took them to the camp set inside of Olympus. Annabeth saw me and ran over.

"Hey Percy! Huh, who are these two?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Egyptian wizards," I said. She stared at me. I silently nodded at her. Annabeth called the Stoll brothers.

"Hey you two, take care of these two will you, and mind your feelings," she sharply said.

"Hey, you can count on as, right?" Travis asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! We won't be stealing anything," Connor said. I stared at them. Mental note, I should probably call security soon.

After they left, Annabeth took me aside. She took in a couple of deep breathes before speaking.

"You brought Egyptian wizards to Mount Olympus, angered the King of the Gods, and may have caused a giant war between the two race?" she asked.

"Um yeah, I guess you can put it that way," I said. Annabeth stared at me in shocked silence.

"Typical you," she muttered.

"So what do we do now?" I asked nervously. She grinned and kissed me on the cheeks. Even though we were officially dating, I felt myself blush a bit.

"Don't worry, I always have a plan."

"You would, Wise Girl," I said grinning.

"Don't get me started Seaweed Brain," she said. We stood there for probably half an hour, before getting up.

"I need to get back to work," she informed me.

"What should I do?" I asked. She thought about it for a while.

"Get the senior members: Pollux, Travis and Connor, Will, Clarrisee Yes! Her! NOW!" Annabeth said getting impatient at the end. Well it may sound easy getting them, but it wasn't. Pollux was in the gardens growing grapes. I had to literally wade through a forest to find him, and the head counselor of Demeter cabin growing a forest. I think I still have marks made from me tripping into a bush of thorns.

Clarisee and her siblings were doing the ceremony for some of the new members. She threatened to kill me, when I interrupted, and finally reluctantly came with me. Travis and Connor were having a fight with Will. Apparently they replaced his breakfast with some… I really rather not say. Finally we all met at Annabeth's tent.

"So what is it?" We all asked.

"We have a major problem… I think it's time to activate plan C-39" She said grimly. We all stared in stunned silence. This was going to get dirty.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Liked it? Review plz. Tell me wats wrong. I probably won't post until Saturday, as I have a piano test. Wish me luck. And review plz.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I'm back! I passed my piano test, and I got into High school Adv. English. Well, actually for the English no surprises, but still! Sorry for the late update, but I was typing this, and then went away to someone's house. When I came back I found out my brother force shut my computer, and I lost a lot of stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. You know what to do! REVIEW! Oh yeah, this chapter it's only Percy**

"Plan C-39? Aren't you rushing it a bit?" I asked stunned at Annabeth's statement. Even Clarrise who would jump at a chance to beat someone senseless was looking uncertain.

"I admit, it is a bit rushy, so first we need to see what the Gods are going to do about these Egyptians," Annabeth said. "We'll also need to gather our own forces."

"Okay," I agreed. "Pollux, you should talk to the nature spirits. Meet up with Grover; get them to join us if you can. Jake, you and the other Hephaestus campers build weapons, lots of them. Travis, Connor, get info, eavesdrop I really don't care. Will, you and your campers should patrol the area. Okay! Move Out!" I commanded. Everyone rushed to his or her position. This plan could get really nasty.

The whole day was really busy. Saddie and Carter slept, drank some nectar, slept some more, and basically did nothing the whole day (that's why its me narrating). It was almost the winter solstice, so most of the gods had already arrived. Of course Artemis would never arrive till the last second, so she was gone. Apollo was driving around in his "chariot".

"So Dad, you know about the Egyptian gods right? What will you do about them?"

"I'll stay neutral, as long as they don't invade our territory, but I'm not sure about Zeus. Your uncle is a bit… ah paranoid. He has already locked up Bast in Hades's prison." Poseideon said darkly.

"What about the other gods?"

"Ares will definitely want to fight. Hades will be eager to seize more territory. Apollo and Artemis want no more territory. The last I heard Apollo how much time he has to spend to drive his chariot around." I mentally memorized everything he said. Suddenly he turned around. "Why would you want to know?"

"Nothing, just curious," I said a probably a little too curious. I was walking back to Annabeth's tent, when Ares hurtled pass me.

"No time to pulverize you today you little brat," Ares snarled as he ran past. He was holding his spear and shield, and at his waist was his sword. Following after him was some of his sacred animals. Vultures flew, while a boar led a pack of dogs. I followed quickly to see what was happening. At the bridge from Olympus to the elevator stood a makeshift palisade wall. Artemis and Apollo stood with their arrows trained on the (what's his name? Oh yes) Sobek the alligator dude. Behind him the lion goddess (I think she's called Sekhmet or something) stood baring her teeth. A group of armed demons stood ready to attack at the god's orders.

"Where is my sister, Bast?" Sekhmet growled, as she readied to pounce. A group of Aretmis's hunters trained their bows at her.

"She has been sent away for invading our territory. She has been sent to our place of the dead." At this Sekhemt roared in agony.

"How dare you send my twin to that place. We are siblings. We fight often, but we are still the best of siblings," she hissed. Artemis and Apollo looked at each other uneasily. Ares finally made it, and pointed his spear at the Egyptians.

"Away from here, or I will make sure none of you will be coming back to this world anytime soon," Ares growled, as he lifted his spear.

Sobek bared his teeth, and lifted his own spear in response. Ares threw his spear, and leaped towards Sobek.

Sobek charged forward, and leaped up in the air. He caught Ares's spear, and attempted to stab him. Ares blocked the hit with his shield, and as quick as lightning he drew out his sword, and slashed apart Sobek's spear. Now Ares was armed with his shield and sword, while Sobek had Ares's spear. I could already see who was winning. Ares was a master of all weapons, but Sobek wasn't used to Greek spears. They were far heavier, and designed to pierce heavy armor. Egyptian weapons were designed for speed and flexibility. To strike, and draw back only to strike again. I don't like Ares one bit, but you have to admit he got skills.

Sobek growled uneasily at the situation he was forced in. A couple of his demons rushed forward to help, only to be shot down by Artemis's hunters. Sekhemt leaped forward with her two knives flashing in the air. She slammed into Ares's shield knocking him backward. Suddenly Athena appeared with a shield and spear at hand.

The two war gods looked at each other and nodded. A shiver ran down my spine. I knew that Ares and Athena rarely agreed on anything, but the thought of those two working together in battle was horrifying.

Sobek hesitated for a moment before charging. Ares took the impact with his shield, and Athena used the butt of her spear to knock Sobek away. Sekhemt leaped forward, but Ares slashed upward with his sword. Sekhemt let out a roar of pain, as he back down.

"You win this time, but we won't forget what happened today!" Sobek shouted, and in a storm of sand the Egyptian gods and their army disappeared.

"We need to speak to the council now!" Athena said. The other three gods nodded their heads. And soon the four gods rushed towards the main palace. I on the other hand rushed to Annabeth. She needed to hear this story, fast.

**Here's the update. You know what to do! Review! Criticize! Save the Rainforest! But seriously. Did you know at this rate of fishing, in 40 more years, there will be no more fish left in the ocean? Everyone of you can help. Recycle for one. Espically plastic. Plastic can take up to 300 years to biodegrade you know. Also, the air. The Ice Caps are melting! Do something! Walk to school, carpool. Idc, just try to help!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! Guess what? It's almost summer, and that means no more school! It also means finals… so I'll be studying a lot. Anyway, are you helping the earth? Remember everyone of you can help the earth. In fact, just to remind you, in 40 years there will be predicted no more fish in the ocean. So, if I can get at least 10 reviews for this chp. I will donate 5 bucks to save the ocean.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 0000000000**

Carter's POV

It seemed like only a few minutes since I was led to this room, but one glance at the clock told me I've been sitting here for a few hours. Bast has already been taken away once. She came back, and I thought everything was going to be great after that.

Saddie was sitting in the corner staring up vacantly into space. Then she suddenly got up and kicked the chair.

"This isn't right! We shouldn't be sitting around here! We should go out and rescue Bast!" Saddie shouted at me, as though it was MY fault. Well… I really have to admit it is kind of my fault.

"Can't Bast just slip into the Duat?" I asked.

"No, I researched this before. Gods can't escape into the Duat if they are in another God's territory, unless they have that God's permission. I'm pretty sure that rule applies to the Greek Gods also," Saddie said.

"This is Hades, he probably has an army. We can't just go by ourselves," I said.

"Then we need help, what about your friend?" Saddie asked. I nodded, and together we rushed outside to find Percy. The place seemed to be empty. There was a few demigods there and here, but overall, it was empty. I grabbed one by the shoulder.

"Where is Percy?" I asked.

"He went with some other people to the main palace. The huge one on the top," he indicated. I nodded and hurried away. The demigod resumed pacing around with his bow, all the while looking at the sky. While Saddie and I were running up the stairs, and roads, we noticed a few things. A lot of times, a demigod or two would be walking up and down a street with bows. Sometimes they had swords and spears.

Looking back at the entrance I saw a couple more demigods streaming in from the elevators. Also some creatures were accompanying them. Dryads, Satyrs, and such were slowly coming in. Also there were a few… strange demigods. A few them had staves and wands instead of weapons. Another batch of them seemed to be looking over a map, and deciding something. Then there was another group sleeping on the ground tiredly.

"Something's happening," I muttered to Saddie. She nodded, and silently stared at the top mountain. We quickly got up there, and found two Hermes kids fully armed.

"What's happening?" I asked. They turned around astonished at our sudden appearance.

"Aren't you those Egyptian wizards?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Percy is looking for you. Go off to the side, ask the Demeter girl there."

We followed his direction and rushed to the side. There, one girl with a scythe stood.

"We heard Percy needs us," Saddie asked. The girl nodded, and with a snap of her finger, a vine grew up to the roof of the palace. She indicated for us to climb up. When we got up there, we were awestruck. Percy along with a bunch of other kids was in full battle outfit. When Percy saw us, his eyes lit up.

"Good! We need your help," he said. Annabeth, his girlfriend was busy organizing people.

"Demeter cabin, get ready to grow vines. I want Athena and Ares cabin on the frontal assault. Whoever here is in Apollo cabin send the signal, and move to cover us. Hermes cabin will be leading the frontal assault along with the reinforcements on the ground. Hectate cabin will use their magic to support us. Got it?" Annabeth said to the cabin leaders. They all nodded grimly.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly. Percy looked at us grimly.

"We are, if necessary, going to fight the gods, and if possible, MAKE them listen to us."

**DUNHDUNHDUNH! HAHA! CLIFFHANGERS! Anyway, remember to review. If I'm not happy, I might not put up the next chapter… Still you know the works. Review, Criticize, and Save the Rainforest. Some of you might not believe in global warming, and hey, that's okay with me, but you have to admit, we are doing a lot of stuff besides global warming. If people review, with a way they helped this world in the last week, they will have a chance to receive a special preview of a book I'm working on. THX!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I'm back. Do what you gotta do. Review, Criticize, Flame, SAVE THE EARTH! Remember when you are leaving the house, to turn off all water and lights. That small trickle in the sink can make a difference. And heck, why do people buy water bottles when there is a stinking water fountain right next to the vending machine? Walk instead of driving a couple of times. It'll help the earth. Anyway, my next chapter.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 00000000**

Percy's POV

"Did you just say, fight the gods," Carter asked stunned. I nodded. "But aren't they like… your parents?"

"They are," I said sadly. "But think, would you rather fight your parent, and have a chance to save all life on earth, or would you listen to them, and watch the earth turned into a battlefield. Nature fighting itself, civil war within the very elements?"

Carter seemed to think about it, but his sister went straight to business.

"So what do you want us for?" she asked.

"You have your spells, and such, plus you also have more experience at fighting gods."

"So what do we get in return?" She asked staring at me with those intense eyes.

"We know where your friend is. If you help us, we will escort you to her, and rescue her… providing that we survive." She nodded, and looked at Carter. Carter hesitated for a moment, glancing between his sister and me.

"Fine, I'll join you," he said throwing up his hand.

"Here, take one of these," an Athena kid said as he handed me a pair of goggles.

"What are they for?" I asked examining the thing.

"Looking through this, when a god turns into his/her true form, you won't be turned to ash," he said smiling.

"Good job, tell Annabeth to ready the strike team," I said smiling halfheartedly. I joined Annabeth who was ready with some of our best people. Clarrise was there along with the heads of the other cabins. "Okay people, you know who to attack, we don't want anybody fighting their own parents." They all nodded, and had a last check.

"On my mark," Annabeth whispered as she unsheathed her knives. She nodded at one of the Apollo kids, and he shot an arrow into the sky. It exploded into fireworks, and soon we heard noises bellow us. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes, the Gods, everyone of them has already agreed to attack the Egyptian Gods. We can't have so much conflict, and destruction. Other people we care about my get hurt in the process." As I said this my thoughts drifted to my Mom and my step dad, Paul. Annabeth waited a few seconds, and shouted the signal. Immediately we jumped down through the windows we just broke.

A few Hectate kids used their magic to soften the fall. The Gods around us all looked stunned at our sudden intrusion. The main doors slammed open, as more demigods poured in.

"POSTIONS!" I shouted. Immediately all the archers swarmed the outer rim, and aimed their arrows. Other kids poured in nearer with spears, swords, and occasional axes. A few dryads also came in armed with bows, and satyrs hopped in with their weapons.

Carter and Saddie had raised their wands and staves above their heads, and with the Hectate kids, they made a shield around the building.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus bellowed. I looked around us; all the Gods were glaring down at us. In our forces, we had most of the demigods, Saddie and Carter, some dryads and satyrs, and a couple of the huntresses including Thalia.

"You will lose your immortality," Artemis said to her hunters.

"Lady Artemis, we have neither fallen in love nor died in battle. We are still immortal. So now the only way we die, is if you strike us down yourself," Thalia said. A few of her hunters nodded in agreement.

"Stand down, we don't want to kill you, but we will if we have to," Athena said as she raised her spear.

"I'll take Ares," I said, and sprung forward. I took him by surprise, and managed to slash at him. He parried it, but barley. He tried to turn into his ultra big form, but the magic around was working. A storm of arrows were let loose into the air. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Clarisee and Annabeth actually working together to take on Zeus. A few of Hermes kids were sparring with Athena. Hephastus kids were fighting with Hermes, while a bunch of Apollo kids were having a shooting competition with Artemis. The hunters were doing the same thing with Apollo. Thalia I watched horrified was fighting with my own Dad.

"STOP!" I cried, and to my surprise everyone did.

"You can't fight the Egyptian Gods! You have to live peacefully!" I shouted.

"How are we supposed to do that, when they attack us?" Apollo asked scornfully.

"Send them diplomats, talk, and discuss about things. You have to work together!" I shouted. My dead nodded a bit, and I could see Hermes thinking about it. "Become friends, not enemies, then you can share this world," I encouraged.

"_CURSE YOU, PERCY JACKSON!"_ A voice hissed. Carter's face seemed to pale at the voice. "_You have stopped my rise, just as these twins have. For that you will perish!"_ The lights seemed to dim at the voice. Finally after a while everything went back to normal.

"What was that?" Zeus asked uncertainly.

"That was Aphohis (I think I said it right) the demon of chaos," Carter said. He was shaking from head to toe. "He was trapped, but he grows more free, every time there is more large scale chaos going on. So much Chaos, that some of it even slips through Set's control."

Zeus stared. "We need a emergency meeting. Everyone, yes even the most minor gods should be here. Janus, Hectate, Your immortal children. Everyone." Zeus for once in my life looked worried that something bad would happen.

"You can go," he said. I tried to protest, but with one snap of his finger, I fell unconscious.

000000000000000 000000000000000 000

THE END! JKJKJK next chap will come. Review, Flame, Tap Dance, help SAVE THE RAINFOREST! Srry, anyway. Go on to Youtube and watch Linkin Park's "What I've Done" music video. Bye, help the earth =)


End file.
